Enfants du système
by TrinityHermioFeli
Summary: Ensemble de règles à suivre pour survivre en étant un enfant du système, raconter par Emma Swan. ( EN PAUSE)
1. Avant propos et prologue

Bonsoir,

Bon j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de Fic qui va raconter la vie d'Emma et d'enfants qu'elle a connue et qui ont aussi été comme elle enfants du système. Aucunes de ces histoires n'est romancée, aucune n'est exagérée.

PS: Ces histoires sont vraies, mais les noms modifiés et les chapitres ne sont postés qu'après accords avec la personne concernée. Si la personne refuse, les chapitres seront de la fiction mais seront toujours basés sur des histoires vraies. Si vous voulez plus de précision, MP moi et j'essayerais de vous répondre au mieux.

Certaines familles d'accueil sont géniales, ont si sent bien et on ne voudrait jamais partir. Mais d'autres familles ne le sont pas et dans celles-ci, partir peut vite devenir une question de survie.

THF.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prologue

Bon je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous devez surement vous demander comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour tenir toutes ces années en familles d'accueil. Et bien c'est simple, j'ai suivi les règles. Des règles bien précises qu'il ne faut jamais oublier quand on est un enfant du système. Ces règles s'appliquent quand on est en famille d'accueil mais elles peuvent aussi être extrêmement utiles dans la vie adulte. Elles sont simples, multiples et ont chacune un nom. Je vais vous les dire, et je vais vous les expliquer en mettant ma vie passée à profit.

Les histoires qui vont vous être racontées ne sont pas que les miennes. J'ai rencontré énormément des personnes dans ces familles, chacune ayant une histoire différente. Chacune ayant été mises en famille d'accueil pour une raison bien précise.

Sommaire

Règle n°1: Acceptation

Règle n°2: Extériorisation


	2. règle n1: Acceptation

Règle n°1

Acceptation

Acceptation:

Dans le cas ou tu es orphelin(e): Tu doit accepter le fait que quoi qu'il arrive, ta famille ne viendra pas te chercher car tu n'en a pas. Il n'y a personne qui viendra te chercher, un sourir plaqué sur le viage en te dissant qu'il est ton père ou qu'elle est ta mère. Tu n'en a pas. Tu n'a que toi.

Dans le cas ou tu es placé(e) en famille d'accueil: Tu doit accepter le fait que tu ne revera pas ta famile de sitôt. Tu doit accepter le fait que maintenant ta famille ne peut ou ne veut pas t'aider. Tu est seul(e). Tu a une famille. Mais tu n'a que toi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Olivia, 29 décembre XXXX***

**22h37**

Tu est assise sur le canapé, tranquillement et tu regarde ta comédie musicale préferée. Il n'y a que toi et ta mère à la maison. Tes frères sont chez leurs père pour le nouvel an. Il n'y a que vous, donc quand tu entends des pas dans l'escalier, tu sais que c'est ta mère qui vient te rejoindre dans le salon. Tu décroche tes yeux de la télé pour la regarder. Elle porte son blouson et a une cigarette dans la main, le briquet dans l'autre. Elle te regarde et te dit qu'elle va faire un tour dehors. Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps et de toute façon son copain Tom rentre bientôt à la maison. Que tu ne sera seule à la maison qu'une dizaine de minute et toi tu oche la tête. Tu ne te doute de rien, du haut de tes 10 ans, il n'y a aucuns problème. Elle quitte la maison et toi tu regarde la télévision.

Et les minutes passe. 10 minutes, aucun Tom à l'horizon. 20 minutes et toujours personne ne vient. 30 minutes et tu commence à t'inquiété. 40 minutes. 45 minutes et tu entends des coups. Quelqu'un frappe à ta porte avec insistance. Tu est dans le salon et tu vois par la fenêtre les gyrophares. Tu va ouvrir la porte et tu tombe face à un policier qui te demande si il y a un adulte avec toi. Tu repond par la négative, dans le flou le plus total. Une dizaine de policier rentre dans la maison et fouille partout. Toi, tu monte les escaliers et va dans la chambre de ta mère. Personne ne ta vue, personne na prété attention à toi. Tu arrive dans sa chambre et tu te dirige vers son lit. I feuilles sur son lit, tu en vois une pour tes deux frère, une pour ta grand-mère, une pour toi et une autre sans en-tête. Tu te saisi de celle à ton nom. Et plus tu lis, plus ta vue devient floue. Ta mère, qui i peine une heure t'embrassait sur le fronds en te disant " à tout à l'heure" venait juste d'écrire ces quelques lignes. Dans cette lettre elle te dit être désolé mais ne plus pouvoir continuer, elle t'expose ses regrès et te dit "Adieu". Elle te dit au revoir.

Et toi, du haut de tes 10 an s tu comprend. Tu comprend que encore une fois dans ta vie, quelqu'un que tu aime ta abandonnée. Une policier entre en courant dans la chambre. Elle te vois pleurer, hurler, parler et frapper tout ce qui ce trouve autour de toi. Quand elle essaye de t'approcher, tu la frappe, encore, encore et encore. Mais elle reste, elle resiste et finie par y arriver. Dans ses bras, pleurant comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait auparavant, tu comprend. Tu comprend. Tu aurait l'apercevoir plus tôt. Ta mère ne te disait plus "je t'aime" , elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne te prenait plus dans ses bras et ne te disait plus des mots rassurant à l'oreille le soir avant de te coucher. Tu ne la voyait presque plus la journée. Tu ne la voyait jamais. Et ce soir la, quand elle est partie dehors faire un tour et fumer sa cigarette, elle essaya de ce jeter d'un pont. Elle essaya de mettre fin à sa vie.

Ce soir la, dans les bras de cette policier qui t'aidait à te coucher, tu compris que tout était fini. Tu compris avant même que l'on te l'annonce. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. La policère essaya de" te rassurer en te dissant que ta mère était à l'hopital. Que tout va bien, mais non, tout ne va pas bien. Ce soir la, cinq jours apès noël, tu venait de te faire abandonner par la dernière personne que tu aurait soupconner le faire. Et le soir du 29 décembre tu te coucha pour la dernière fois dans cette maison. À partir de ce soir la, tout est devenue différents. Et malgré tout ce que ta famille a essayer de faire, jamais plus, jamais plus "tout" ira bien.

Dans ce cas la, tu doit accepter ton sort, accepter le fait que jamais rien ne sera plus pareil. Accepter. Si tu ne le fait pas, jamais tu ne comprendra et jamais tu ne pourra survire. Jamais tu ne pourra avancer car tu aura toujours cet espoir en toi. Cet espoir que tout ceci ne soit rien de plus qu'un rève et que d'un moment à l'autre, tu va te reveiller. Mais non, non, tu ne te reveillera pas. C'est la réalité, accepte le ou meurt à petit feu. Accepte le car c'est ta vie maintenant. Accepte-le, car tu ne sera plus jamais un simple enfant. Tu ne sera plus l'enfant d'un tel et d'une tel. Maintenant, ta famille, c'est le système. Accepte-le car à partir de maintenant, tu n'est plus qu'un nom sur un dossier. Un enfant du système parmis tant d'autres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* :Les années ne seront jamais inscrite sauf dans le cas ou l'histoire sera celle d'Emma.

Review or not Review?

THF


	3. règle n2: Extériorisation

**Bonjour, me revoilà :)**

Je m'excuse pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais bon, comme tout le monde j'ai une vie et celle-ci ne me laisse pas poster à chaque fois que je le voudrais *la garce*.

Enfin bref trêve de Blabla, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Un très grands merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajoutées mon histoire à leurs favoris ou qui l'ont suivie. Merci. Mais surtout un grand merci au deux Guest qui ont posté une review.

.

**Réponses au Review**

.

**Alicia:** Je pense que, en me posant cette question, tu connaissais déjà la réponse . Merci pour ta review :)

.  
><span><strong>Myriam:<strong> Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, même plus si possible :D

.

.

THF

* * *

><p>Règle n°2<p>

Extériorise:

Dans le cas ou tu es orphelin(e) ou dans le cas ou tu es placé(e) en famille d'accueil:

Tu as besoin, comme toute personne, de dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu as besoin d'extérioriser tes sentiments, de les dires, de les admettre. Pour cela tu as plusieurs solutions qui s'offrent à toi. Tout dire aux personnes qui t'hébergent, aux psychologues que l'ont va te forcer à voir, à une personne de confiance, l'écrire pour ensuite brûler la lettre. Tu as le choix, mais choisis bien.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emma Swan, 15 ans

Cabinet de psychologie

Boston

.

Bon, bah voilà. Aujourd'hui j'ai été voir une psychologue pour la énième fois. À vrai dire, j'ai arrêté de compter il y a quatre ans. Après trois quarts d'heure à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux au son du tic tac de l'horloge poussiéreuse qui devait trôner au-dessus de la porte depuis des années, la psy mon parler. Pas longtemps, pas beaucoup. En fait, elle a juste dit ces mots:

- "je peux comprendre la raison qui ta pousse à ne pas me parler. Mais s'il te plaît, ne garde pas tout cela pour toi. Il est temps de faire face à tes sentiments; Tu ne veux pas me les dire, très bien. Écrits-les dans ce cas. Écrits-les sur une lettre que tu brûleras une fois que tu auras fini de l'écrire. Mais extériorise. C'est important."

Ensuite et bien, elle m'a regardé, ma sourit, et m'a dit au revoir. Puis elle est partie de son propre bureau, me laissant là, seule,seule sur cette putain de chaise qui me tuait le dos depuis presque une heure. J'étais décontenancée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Alors j'ai mis cette conversation dans un côté de mon cerveau, je me suis levée et j'ai quitté à mon tour son bureau et je suis partie.

Mais, le soir, une fois allongée dans mon lit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête en échos désagréables qui ont fini par me donner une migraine insupportable, alors je me suis levée, je me suis dirigée vers mon bureau, j'ai saisi feuilles et crayons et je me suis assise devant le tout. Le crayon en main, à quelques centimètres de la feuille.

Que dire, quand tu es dans cette situation? Que faire? Tout écrire, tout, même ce que tu n'arrives pas à t'avouer? Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce soir là, j'ai été honnête avec moi-même. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Non, jamais rien dit. Mais j'ai tout écrit. Ma colère, ma rancœur, mes peurs et mes faiblesses. Je les ai étalées sur du papier. Lignes après lignes et larmes après larmes, tout a été avoué.

Les blessures ne cicatrisent jamais à ce que l'on dit, elles restent gravées sur notre peau et il n'y a aucun moyen de les effacer. Les cicatrices du passé, je l'ai est inscrite avec de l'encre sur ce qui a été l'instant d'un soir, mon plus proche confident. Un morceau de papier.

Tous les sentiments y sont passés les uns après les autres. La douleur d'être abandonnée quand on est un enfant. La colère de ne pas savoir pourquoi. De n'avoir aucune réponse. La solitude, qui tous les jours nous accompagne ou que l'on aille. La haine de toutes ces personnes qui nous mentent en nous disant que tout ira bien et que bientôt on aura une famille. Mais personne ne veut d'une gosse de 15 ans, personne ne veut nous adopter. Personne ne veut de nous. Les bébés et les tout petits sont toujours adoptés, mais nous, nous sommes toujours oubliés. Nous sommes seuls. Seuls.

Et quand nous nous couchons tous les soirs, nous nous demandons, pourquoi nous? Pourquoi nous? Qu'avons-nous bien pu faire pour mériter cette vie? Pourquoi souffrons-nous autant quand d'autres vivent une vie magnifiques avec de l'amour et des parents. Pourquoi devons être seuls? Personne ne nous le dit. Personne ne nous donne de réponse. Personne n'est là pour nous?

Cette lettre, une fois finie, je suis restée devant, les deux mains de chaque côté de la feuille sans pourvoir la déchirer ou même la brûler . Sans savoir quoi en faire. Alors je l'ai rangée dans mon sac à dos et je l'ai oubliée. J'ai fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé mais je l'ai toujours gardé avec moi. Car ces sentiments, aussi douloureux soit-il, font partie de moi, ils sont moi. Et même si j'essaye, jamais je ne pourrais les oublier car ils sont mon histoire. Alors toutes ces années de cavale ou j'ai voyagé de villes en villes, j'ai trimbalée mon histoire avec moi, dans le même sac à dos depuis plus de quinze ans.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe dans ta vie, n'oublie jamais. N'oublie jamais la douleur, la colère, la solitude et la tristesse. Ces sentiments font partie de toi, alors au lieu d'essayer de les oublier, apprend à les accepter et à vivre avec.

THF

Review or not review?


End file.
